Konoha High   SOON TO BE WAR
by MetallicMilitia
Summary: Naruto is your average high-schooler with a demon. Life is sorta shitty but its good now will that change with the two new girls and what about the Iwa conflict on the horizon M for Lang., gore, lemons later on
1. The New Girls

The Group of Three

By Metallic Militia

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I want to

Summary: There are two new students to Konaha High Ino Yamanka, and Sasuta Uchiha

Quick heads up this story will be a NaruInoSasu, and yes people Sasuke is a girl I'm no homo don't mind them tho.

***** Konaha High's Office

"Hey Baa-chan what's up?" asked the blonde boy that just got called to the office on the first day of school, which didn't really surprise him in the least Tsunade was his adopted grandma, and some of the teachers in the school he was very close to he basically adopted some of them into his family. The boy was an orphan and was treated badly because of the Kyuubi being sealed in him.

"Brat how many times do I have to tell you can't call me that in school?" Said an annoyed Tsunade, as she looked up from a few papers that lined her desk. She got up from her seat and walked over to Naruto and gave him a hug. She wasn't going to argue about being his _baa-chan_ because he was family to her more of a son, but it still worked.

"So what's up school hasn't even started yet and you're calling me to your office?" Naruto was eager to get back to class and see old friends and catch up, he grew impatient. Naruto was a typical teenager. He was about 5'8 with average weight, but don't get me wrong he was the schools powerhouse when it came to sports, and when it came to boxing he was alpha dog, scratch that alpha Fox. The school was quite small but still some how top in education and sports. Less than one hundred kids came to the school for a few reasons, you either had to be loaded with money to pay for tuition or you joined the military, which happened to be Naruto's choice. Naruto was also a junior this year and he felt relaxed when he was here, which is probably why he got good grades in all his classes, sure he was no genius but the boy still got low A's to mid B's for a normal.

"I was getting to that, school starts in twenty minutes so chill, Since you're a good student that I trust with _a lot_ of things, we have two new students coming into your class, I would like them to follow you around make them feel comfortable Naruto there new to town too so you should show them around town too." Tsunade Said.

"Yes, Ma'am." Naruto said happily wondering what these people would be like.

About ten minutes later in came two teenage girls and by the looks of it their parents, Naruto took notice of the teenagers. The First girl had blonde hair, albeit not as golden as Narutos but still blonde she had a sexy figure, with a slightly larger chest then normal girls their age she was quite tall too. Probably 5'6 or 5'7, which was mostly legs that right now she had covered with three quarter length jeans with normal sneakers on. She was also wearing a purple shirt with a flower design on it. Her lavender blue eyes seemed to be checking him out also. Naruto was also looking at the other girl with raven hair she had dark brown eyes and had one of the sexiest smiles Naruto had ever seen. It didn't end there though She had a rockin' body also, her chest was pretty small but yet looked like the sexiest thing ever to him. She was 5'4, so she didn't have the legs like the other but she still had a sweet body. She was currently wearing dark jeans with a pair of running shoes, and a white shirt with a red bass guitar running up her side. She was also checking out Naruto.

Both girls at that same moment were looking at one of the most handsome guys they had ever seen his golden blonde hair seemed to just do what it wanted, even if he attempted to comb it. His deep aqua eyes seemed to go on forever; the girls knew they could get lost easily in them. He was lean and yet fit like he did sports and that's how he worked out, which in fact was true. His smile was small but true which looked very appealing to the girls. He was also taking out his headphones which showed off his muscular arm. That almost had the girls drooling over him. He was wearing cargo pants with military grade boots on, his shirt was black with a white guitar on it he was also wearing a black jacket that had deep orange flames running up it and on the back of it was a fox's head which was surrounded by deep crimson flames. The blonde girl looked away trying to distract herself with other things. The other girl, on the other hand, approached the boy.

Naruto was waiting for Tsunade to finish with the girls parents. He didn't even notice that the dark haired girl made her way over to him.

"Hi my name's Sasuta Uchiha, as you can probably tell I'm new here who are you?" asked the girl while she held out her hand to the boy.

"Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki pleasure to meet you Sasuta" his smile grew and had an effect on the girl who smiled even bigger herself, while the two shook hands. After a pause he added. "Since your new here I was asked to lead you both to your classes and also to show you around town if you don't mind." Naruto asked semi-nervous due to the fact that even though he was a great guy and knew everyone in school he wasn't one of the popular kids, not that he minded it though.

"Well Naruto, I will take you up on that offer of yours, to see the town" Sasuta said appreciating the boy in front of her.

Tsunade by this time had finished with her conversation of the parents and now had some understanding of the two girls. Both girls came from big families that were more well-off then others. Ok that was an understatement these girls were filthy stinking rich and the amount of money that they had would put the Hyuuga's fortune look like pocket change. She looked over at the two girls one was standing near Naruto smiling the other stood near the entrance looking around. _Sigh_ 'I should retire soon this job will be the death of me' "Girls I would like to introduce our star athlete and junior classes strongest Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto flushed at the statement and sheepishly scratched the back of his head. Sasuta smiled and inwardly chuckled at Naruto's expression. The blonde near the door looked over at Naruto and had trouble stopping her blush. Tsunade continued "Naruto these are your new classmates Sasuta Uchiha and Ino Yamanka please show them around the school and to their respectable classes."

Sasuta smiled and said "Hey Naruto" while the now known Ino smiled and waved at him.

Naruto had already seen the schedule, thanks to Tsunade, and asked for the girls to follow him to their class. "Sorry girls your first period class is different from mine, but the rest of your classes are mine. The school runs on a trimester and only has 5 classes each day same classes everyday. Lunch is after third period. It's a small school and that means that basically everyone knows anyone." Naruto looked at the classroom door and saw the number on it. "Here is your first class girls'. I will try and get out of my class a little early to meet you here, I will then lead you to your lockers. So I will see you girls later." And with that Naruto waved and headed to his class.

Naruto got to his Anatomy class and took his seat next to the window.

"He bro, what's up man?" asked his best friend for about seven years now.

Kiba was sitting in front of Naruto with his 'We are the best' grin planted on his face.

"Hey man, doing good, got two new girls following me around today … hey man did you get that scholarship?"

Kiba smiled a more depressed smile this time and shook his head no. Kiba was just behind Naruto in just about everything, sports especially, but both boys helped each other out all the time and always new what the other was doing. "Nope, looks like its Military life for me too. We better be together through that shit man. Aren't we on like the verge of war with that nation Iwa?"

Naruto didn't want to think about it and punched Kiba in the arm "Don't bring up that crap man, I'd rather forget about it for now you know?" Naruto knew all about the tensions rising between the two nations he read all the reports and watched the news and listened to the radio about it, he did this to know if he would be called into active service which was extremely likely if the two went to war and now that Kiba had no other choice he would be to. _Sigh _"Kiba do you know what regiment you are in?"

Kiba sighed heavily, turned and rummaged through his papers and handed them to Naruto and said "I haven't even read through half of this crap yet and it hasn't told me anything about anything." Naruto nodded that he understood and since he had read the same thing two years ago flipped to the correct page and read it '_Regiment 191 under LT Hatake followed by Gunnery SGT Uzumaki.'_ Naruto smiled he had just been promoted to that because he had agreed to some government experiment. Kakashi Hatake was their anatomy teacher. Naruto handed the papers back and told Kiba it was the 3rd paragraph and 5th sentence in.

"So I got to start calling you sir now eh?" Kiba joked

"Yes Kiba you actually have to." Said a colder more metallic sounding voice then Narutos. Kiba turned to see his teacher standing next to the two. Kakashi was wearing black dress pants; military grade boots a white long sleeved shirt which had its sleeves rolled up half way, a black tie, and a brown belt to match the color of his boots. Kakashi smiled at his adopted little brother and patted Kiba on the head "After school guy's you want to head to a dinner to talk and hang out" Kakashi asked which was answered with two affirmatives and then the bell rang to say class had started.

*****Time skip end of period with Naruto

Naruto just arrived when the bell that symbolized that the period was over sounded. He waited patiently for the girls to come out of the class room.

Sakura just stepped out of her Physics class and looked to her right to see Naruto talking with his friend Kiba. She was pissed at Naruto, they were best friends and he forgot her birthday. They had known each other since they were five and she looked up to him as if he was her brother. "NARUTO" she yelled, said man flinched and looked over to see Sakura fuming mad. He gulped and fumbled with something in his pocket. She walked over to him until he held out his hand with a small package.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan I was busy during your birthday and when I tried to call you someone else answered the phone and ended up hanging up on me I think it was your little sister."

***** Fourteen miles away

A smaller version of Sakura was headed towards the living room to get one of her toys when she sneezed. Then a voice from the Kitchen yelled "You better not be coming down with something young lady"

*****Back with Naruto

Sakura opened her gift and awed at the sight it was a bracelet with the word _FRIENDSHIP_ on it. She then chuckled a little bit. 'Oh dear little sister of mine, you will die when I get home.' The pinkette thought. She casually walked over to Naruto and hugged him. She followed that up with; "I'm sorry I even doubted you."

"Sakura-chan we need to hang out sometime you know. It's been too long." With that Kiba had officially just butted into the conversation.

Sakura tried her best to resist the urge to throw Kiba in a locker and lock it for the rest of the year. "Kiba, do you want to die?" She asked sweetly.

Kiba chuckled softly and moved behind Naruto somewhat. The blonde had been laughing at his two best-friends antics.

"I will see you guys later, got to get to class, bye guys." Sakura said as she walked off to her locker.

"Hey man, I have to go see Anko-sensei before lunch soo, later man." Kiba yelled as he ran off in another direction.

Naruto stood there with a smile on his face when _she _showed up. She was the bitch of the high-school, the slut of the town, and unfortunately for Naruto his ex. Hinata was walking up to him with an evil smile on her face she was wearing a lavender color top and dark blue shorts.

"Ohayo Naruto-_kunn_" she greeted.

"What the hell do you want now?" Naruto asked pissed off. He only had dated her because she was the only girl around at the time, which even looked some what decent. She changed after about a week of them dating she became an evil, arrogant bitch that seemed to like abusing Naruto. They dated for three and half weeks before he grew tired of it and threw her out when they were on a double date with a few good friends. Literally, he picked her up from her seat yelled 'we are through', walked to the door and threw her out. He then went to tell the door man 'never let her in this establishment if I am here'. Since Naruto was a frequent costumer he did not object. Tsume, Kiba's mother owned the place and when she heard from Kiba about what happened she banned Hinata from ever coming back. The next day she let Naruto drink some alcohol to calm him down and drown his sorrow from the whole event. Naruto got tanked that day and ended up in Hana's room. Hana told him that he never did anything to her, and that she felt very bad for him so she let him sleep in the same bed as her. The two were like brother and sister from then on out.

"Oo Naruto when will you learn you need me to be the cool one here, you're lucky I haven't told anyone what you did that night." She said.

Naruto was confused at first then shook his head and stated; "Leave me alone you fucktard, everyone in the school knows what I did and most if not all accepted my actions."

Hinata was surprised … ok not so much she waved off that last sentence he said and said "oo Naruto, tsk tsk tsk, you are such an awful person you know, make a girl get her hopes up and then ruin her day." Hinata had not realized the brown-haired girl standing to the right of her until it was too late she was roundhouse kicked into an open locker, and then it was shut by that same woman.

Nobody saw the two other girls staring at the brown haired girl, the locker, and Naruto. "So, he's single, huh?" one of the girls mumbled and licked her lips. The two girls walked over to Naruto, who was now in a conversation with the brown-haired girl. "Hey Naruto are you alright?" Ino asked with concern in her voice. Naruto smiled at both Ino and Sasuta and told them he was perfectly fine

Naruto then remembered something. "Girls I would like you to meet my little sister. Hana Inuzaka. She and her brother are like family to me same with Sakura and Gaara. You will meet all three of them later."

Hana pouted. "Onii-chan, I'm not that much younger then you."

Everyone there laughed a little bit, until the bell was heard. Naruto grabbed both Ino and Sasuta and took off and mumbled "shit we're gonna be late."

Hana ran along side of them to get to the same class.

***** Time jump to lunch with Naruto

Naruto was just sitting down at his table with his chicken ramen and looked around him. Kiba sat on his right while Gaara sat across and to the right of Naruto. To Naruto's left was Hana. Sakura was sitting with some of her other friends, also the two new girls decided to sit across from Naruto and next to each other. Naruto was about to take his first bit of food when he remember something. Naruto started with "Oh ya, guys this is Ino and Sasuta. They are both new here so I am there guide today. Girls these are my best buds Hana, Kiba and Gaara." Each one of them smiled and greeted each other, while Naruto continued with what he was doing before. Eat his ramen and relax.

Gaara looked over at Naruto and said "Hey bro, have you been paying attention to the rising tensions with Iwa?" Like Naruto was in the same boat with signing up for the military and taking some experiments together. The two friends had seen some combat before when they went on a stealth recon mission together. They got the intel and got out with limited confrontation. Naruto snapped a guy's neck while Gaara came from behind the other and used his knife to sever his spine. The government, from that mission, knew that the two worked together the best so both were promoted Gaara became Capt. however.

Naruto sighed loudly, while Hana looked away with a lone tear in her eye, Kiba dropped his head knowing how Naruto was with this subject, Ino and Sasuta looked on confused. Naruto then said with a mixture of depression and anger "Ya I'd rather not talk about it though."

Gaara nodded his head meaning that he understood. Ino had had enough with the confusion and decided to speak up "Umm, not to upset you Naruto, but what is going on with Iwa, I don't understand where this is headed."

Naruto gave a sad smile and said with a low voice "we are on the brink of war with Iwa you know?" Ino looked surprised at the news while Sasuta wasn't she spoke next.

"Ya, my brother Itachi is posted at the border, but what does this have to do with you and Gaara?" she said while looking questioningly at the two boys.

Naruto chuckled a little trying to bring the mood up with little success. "hmm, well th-"

"Naruto let me answer this question. Girls as you should know this school has a high tuition, some students can afford this tuition, and others can not. However the students that want to come here but can not pay can join the military and then those students are covered with the costs of the school. Naruto and Gaara where going to join anyway so they came here to join faster. The two are both in the Marines by choice. Naruto is a gunnery sergeant, while Gaara is a captain. Kiba on the other hand was here on a scholarship, that went bad this year, Kiba decided to stay here anyway, but did not want his parents to choose between Hana's education or his own so he choose for them he signed up to be in the military. Naruto and Gaara are just below me, I am a lieutenant in the same regiment as Naruto, Gaara, and Kiba who is a private. This is why the question was brought up." Kakashi had come over to talk with Naruto about after schools plan when he had overheard the questions. He also saw that the whole table was getting a depressed feeling around it so he decided to step in. "Naruto are we still on for after school?"

"Hmm, oh, ya almost forgot, sorry sir, do you mind if Gaara and The two new girls tag along I've got them covered?" Naruto asked knowing that this was a good conversation changer.

"Sure more the merrier, right?" Kakashi said with a smile and did an about face and left the table.

Naruto and the rest of the group ate their meals in a comfortable silence. Ino and Sasuta kept taking 'discrete' glances at Naruto. Naruto was oblivious to the girls while eating his food. Kiba and Gaara also did not see the girls doing what they where. Hana noticed though. She knew what she was going to do. Hana planed out that she was going to 'interrogate' the two girls to see if they would love Naruto unlike Hinata.

Hana remembered something "OO SHIT, I LEFT HINATA IN THE LOCKER" The rest of the table looked at her a little surprised by her all of a sudden yelling, but then Naruto started laughing his ass off almost to the point where he fell off his seat. Kiba wasn't fairing to well either. Gaara was trying his hardest not to laugh. While the other girls understood that Hana was going to be in trouble and knew they had to help her someway. Kakashi, who was leaving the lunchroom laughed a little bit and then moved on to help Hinata, of course he would make sure she never would get Hana in trouble.

***** Time skip end of the school day

The Last two classes were boring as normal. Naruto was sitting in a tree with Hana beside him. Kiba, Gaara and the new girls where sitting with their backs to the tree while waiting for Kakashi. Twenty minutes went by without him showing up. Then he showed up with a few other teachers as well, Anko, Asuma, and Tsunade. "We ready to go?" Kakashi asked flatly.

Ok done with Konaha High Chapter Number one. Before anyone starts on my grammar, I know. My grammar is terrible, however, I have seen a _lot_ worse. Yes there will be lemons later. I'm slightly torn on putting Hana in with Ino and Sasuta, someone please tell me. Again review, flame, I don't mind. People that have read my other story thank you, a new chapter may take some time along with a new chapter for this one also. The reason is because I just became a very busy man, summer assignments are crazy. Girls I am single ^_0. If someone with proofreading skills would like to become my beta please for the love of all that is good please tell me. I NEED YOU. BTW this will not be a tragedy I am not into that, yes some characters will get hurt, they will not die so don't go there. The experiments will be explained in later chapters so don't ask, yet.


	2. The Peace Before

Konoha High: Soon to be War

Chapter 2

Hey MM here I just wanted to say thank you to the people that helped me by being a fan and posting reviews; special thanks to Smart like Shika. Smart like Shika was the only one to continue to talk to me via instant messages. I bow in his honor. He is a true friend to me now. Anyway kiss up points pushed to the side; LET'S GET THIS STARTED.

Disclaimer: Honestly people, you should know by now that I do not own Naruto, nor will I ever want to it is too troublesome.

Summary: well figure it out yourselves. Also I would like to add I probably will bypass all the classes unless I have an idea I want to throw into the works but other than that, that is all the skipping I will be doing in this story even the complete silence of walking I will add in just for your enjoyment. One more thing don't diss on my grammar.

Rated M for Lang for this chapter

*****_Flashback_

_The Last two classes were boring as normal. Naruto was sitting in a tree with Hana beside him. Kiba, Gaara and the new girls where sitting with their backs to the tree while waiting for Kakashi. Twenty minutes went by without him showing up. Then he showed up with a few other teachers as well, Anko, Asuma, and Tsunade. "We ready to go?" Kakashi asked flatly._

_*****End of Flashback_

Anko looked at the group of people that she would be spending her time with and smiled due to her two favorite students being there. Sure she would never admit her favorite students but Naruto took the cake, him and Kiba always made her class enjoyable. Asuma would agree to that matter he had found that Naruto was like his little brother, however he already had a younger brother, but Naruto acted his age, unlike the snobbish actual little brother.

"Bout time Kakashi-sensei" Kiba stated flatly. Kakashi only smiled, which had Kiba steaming from being pissed off at Kakashi.

Naruto decided to speak up before Kiba ended up dead. "Let's get going shall we?" Hana was by his side the whole time. She was also getting jealous stares at her from the two other girls in their age group. Anko seeing this as a way to make trouble also walked over to Naruto and took one of his arms and smiled evilly at the two girls. Hana grabbed the other and started off in the direction of Ichiraku's family diner. Kiba chased off after his sister and his best-friend. The two girls on the other hand turned to one another and smiled, shook hands, and ran after all of them. Gaara smiled at his adoptive older brother's misfortune. Tsunade was laughing very hard while Asuma ran off to stop things before things got out of hand. Kakashi also chuckled before deciding to help Asuma. Hana and Anko were pissed when they noticed that they were not caring Naruto anymore. They looked to their right to see Kakashi and Asuma running off with Naruto. Then the two new girls approached.

"Hey Hana … I think that's what your name is?" Ino half asked half stated. "What's up with you and Naruto … not to be rude or anything?" Hana was pondering with screwing with them and when Anko looked over she knew she would. Sasuta looked on curious also.

"Hmm … me and Naruto-kun, huh? Hmm … well, I slept with him if that's what you're asking." Hana told innocently. Sasuta's jaw dropped, Ino blushed and looked away and Anko busted out laughing. After a few minutes of confusion Anko told what really happened and why they shared a bed, but nothing more, Naruto was too much of a gentleman to do something like that with a girl he had just met. Everyone missed the look Sasuta gave Ino. After some idle talk about the weather and how it was unusually the same almost year round, which baffled meteorologists for years now. Even weirder, around Christmas time it got cold and snowed just for about a week or so. Then they arrived at the dinner. Anko ordered her usual dango, Kiba and Kakashi ordered some ramen, Gaara and Naruto both chose the ultimate burger with egg, cheese, mayo, ½ a pound of meat cooked to medium well, fried onion rings on it, with cheese fries on the side with a pickle and ranch to dip the fries in, Asuma went with some baby back ribs, while the rest of the girls there decided that a salad was very appetizing besides Tsunade who went with a steak cooked to well done, and had steamed vegetables and white rice served with it. During the meal everyone caught up with one another, while the two new girls asked questions. Kakashi decided that he should read up on his military team and he opened up his briefcase that he had and pulled out two copies of the men that he would serve with. He passed one to Naruto, who for his part just moved it to the side so he could finish his meal. Kakashi ate and read until he read something that startled him a little. Kakashi decided to speak up.

"So, Naruto, Gaara, umm what is this with you two being the only ones that got the SS drug to work on and what the hell is up with the armor you are requesting for you two, Kiba and myself?" Asked a curious and yet astonished Kakashi.

Naruto spook up due to Gaara having a coughing fit. Naruto almost lost his appetite, key word there almost. Naruto ate the cheesy fry in his hand and spook up. "Well, sir, it is as it says it is. Gaara and I are the only two, to come out alive, out of the SS drug and still have it work the rest of the people died or the drug never took effect. It's a shame really but it only works partially. I believe that you already know of the effects of the drug correct?" Kakashi nodded he knew the drug it was called SS for a reason the first S stood for Super the second S was for Soldier. As it implies the Super Soldier was supposed to be born by being injected with this drug. The drug was discontinued due to the fact that it killed everyone slowly and painfully. Apparently Naruto and Gaara were the only two that could withstand the drug. 'Probably the demons I guess' Kakashi thought. The drug was supposed to allow the recipient to withstand a lot of gunfire without dieing. However what Naruto said rose suspicions to Kakashi that in fact that was not completely true. "For the Armor, Sir, I find that if you have a full group of regular soldiers' easy targets, however, the same could be said for a group of men wearing just that armor. My train of thought is that if you mix the two groups together only having four or five men out of a platoon of men wearing that armor the enemy will focus on us, while we provide covering fire, the rest of our men will take everyone else down. Back to the SS drug everything about that is classified but all I can tell you is that explosions will still affect us, and bullets will hurt like hell but will not kill, except _very_ well placed sniper rounds." Naruto finished by taking a huge bit out of his burger and nodded for Gaara to continue.

"To add to what Naruto said, my dosage was higher then Naruto's however the pain that came from it was the same. Naruto will feel the shots more than I will, but do not worry we will act as the dominant figures meaning first in last out. We can take multiple hits you can not, so, sir, do not argue, if you do we will do what we think is right anyway." Gaara, like Naruto finished while eating. Kakashi sighed knowing that they were right and shook his head saying he understood. Everyone else looked on confused with the little information they had just received except Anko. She stood from the table walked over to Naruto and told the group that she would be burrowing him for a minute.

Anko walked with Naruto to the adjacent ally way with Naruto right behind her. Anko stopped and turned around and stared with saddened eyes at Naruto. "What's up sis?" Naruto asked concern etching his voice making it crack a little.

"Naruto … do you … do you know what happened with … with … Iruka?" Anko said while stuttering like she would start crying."

Naruto knew him he was one of the men that administered the SS drug. Naruto also knew that he was arrested for telling non-essential people about the SS drug. Then he remembered that Anko was one of the people that Iruka had told things about; more or less she forced things out of him, this led to his arrest. Naruto knew that Anko knew that he was arrested because of her, but he also knew that she did not need the guilt of what actually happened to him. He was hung for treason. Naruto sighed not knowing what to do, he knew she would figure it out sooner our later, but he just couldn't bare to see her hurt like that. So he lied. "He is in protective custody far away on an island that holds some people for treason. He is on another side of the island where they actually aren't as bad as the other side." That was a half truth the island was there, however, it was a cemetery, in honor for what they did before becoming treasonous.

Anko sighed in relief, then walked over to Naruto and hugged him. "Will he ever be released and can I see him?" asked Anko.

Naruto went through his own pain said what he had to. "Sorry sis, unless you want to be arrested too, then no you can not go see him, and he will never be released for he already carries information that is dangerous." Naruto bit his lip for the next part. "I heard from a buddy that works there, that he got married recently and that he is happy with what he has. Anko smiled brightly and hugged Naruto again.

"Good for him, ok let's go back then." Anko said with a smiled and left with Naruto back to the dinner, where Naruto proceeded to eat while reading about the men that would serve with them. Naruto frowned at the one girl that would be serving on his team, not because he was sexist, but because he never wanted a girl to go through what soldiers that took dangerous missions all the time go through. The rest of the meal was talking like normal and asking questions. Once the meal was done and people where paid for Anko picked up Naruto's tab, Kakashi took Gaaras' Asuma took Tsunadas' and the new girls. Hana and Kiba paid their own. Naruto smiled at Gaara his roommate and waved goodbye to Hana and Kiba. The rest of the group walked back to the school. Naruto and Gaara both had part time jobs starting again tomorrow. Those jobs went to things they wanted. The government paid for everything else. They had both done this for several years now so both Gaara and Naruto owned two motorcycles. Naruto had a complete black Yamaha YZF-R6, and Gaara had a dark maroon Honda CBR 125. They both put on their helmets and took off for home. Naruto had his IPod blasting one of his favorite songs I Don't Care by Three Days Grace. Naruto gunned the engine and his bike took off followed seconds later by Gaara's. The two of them weaved in and out of traffic professionally. Gaara who was following Naruto closely was listening to his own IPod. The song he currently was listening to was City by Hollywood Undead. Naruto and Gaara pulled up to a red light when they heard the engine of a familiar car that happened to belong to Hinata. She pulled up in her 2005 VW Bug. Naruto nodded to Gaara. He then flipped up the visor on his helmet and looked over towards Hinata. "Hey there, I place a bet on whoever gets to the next light wins gets something they want, deal?" Naruto asked.

Hinata grinned evilly completely forgetting the bike that Naruto was using was nothing short of awesome. "I agree but when I win you and I will continue dating with no breaking up or complaining unless done by me."

Naruto smirked. "Deal if I win you never talk to me or my friends ever again, ever, you got that if you do I get full permission to beat the shit out of you and take your car." Hinata nodded again still failing to estimate the pure strength of Naruto's bike. As soon as the light turned green, Naruto was gone. Hinata spent a full 12 seconds peeling her tires. Naruto had a huge lead and he wasn't going to let up. Naruto saw the other light, and smoothly pulled up to it and stopped. Hinata pulled up about half a minute later. Naruto looked over and said an 'I win', noticed the light turned green he flipped her the bird and took off again making a sharp right turn, this time headed for home. Naruto just held the throttle down at about 45 until he saw Gaara's bike in the drive way. He slowed down to a crawl and pulled in right next to Gaara, stopped the bike and got off. Took his helmet off and smirked with a thumb up to Gaara. Gaara smiled at Naruto, and walked with him into their shared apartment. Naruto walked over to the IPod dock and placed his IPod in it and cranked the music with the song being The Downfall of Us All by A Day to Remember. Gaara grabbed his backpack and pulled out his AP Biology Homework and started. Naruto walked to his room and laid out some clothes, he then jumped in the shower and waited, when the water turned pleasant enough he washed his hair and body. Gaara heard the shower and turned and looked at the time. It was 8:23. He finished up the remaining problems, then stood up and walked over to the IPod and changed songs to What a Shame by Shinedown. Naruto walked into the living room and smirked at Gaara. "I'm guessing you want to get some practice in ehh?" Naruto asked nonchalantly. Gaara said nothing turned off the IPod and walked to his bass guitar in the corner of the room and turned on the corresponding amplifier and looked at him.

"So what song is the one that we are going to start off with?" Gaara asked seriously.

"Hmm … how about Teenagers by My Chemical Romance?" Naruto responded

"Nah, what about Twisted Transistor by Korn?" Gaara asked. Naruto nodded in approval and so they started, with Naruto playing the lead Guitar and singing. It didn't sound like much due to their being no drums and no tech support being there. There were also some places that just sounded wrong all together, due to Naruto and Gaara falling out of rhythm; however they nailed all the notes in the way they should. Gaara looked over and nodded his head. "Still needs work, but as soon as we find the rest of our band I's say that we will be awesome." Naruto nodded in agreement. Naruto then went outside to the garage that they had and put on his weights and started working out. Gaara joined him soon after. They didn't stop until after an hour. Naruto looked around and relaxed. Gaara sat next to him and closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall. "I feel like this is the calm before the storm, you know what I mean Naruto?"

Naruto sat there pondering what to think. "So, you have the same feeling. Gaara I have a quick question. There is a girl on our squad, and you and me are alike with the thought that they shouldn't be on the frontlines, however, what we plan on doing is extreme, black opps. Aren't exactly easy you know, I just think that I would probably lose it if I saw that she got blown to shit or worse captured. I feel that we are going to go through the thick of the shit bro." Naruto said seriously. Gaara only could nod his head they both continued sitting in silence enjoying it for as long as they could then went off to bed.

***** (With Sasuta and her family)

"Hey Itachi-nii-san, I have a question?" Sasuta looked at her older brother.

"What is it?" Itachi stopped reading the paper he was reading and looked at his little sister with an appreciative face.

"What is the SS drug?" Sasuta looked at him confused.

Itachi was shocked and tried to hide it. He only heard rumors coming from some superiors of his. It's a perk for being the distributor of goods and mail, for the military. For some reason to him things seemed too relaxed for what was supposed to be a war with their rival country Iwa. Itachi did not know the specifics about the SS drug but knew it was a top secret experiment that was deemed a failure, however apparently two boys made it through the experiments ok and are now joining the elite forces, so he had heard. He also knew that if a civilian caught any news that the SS drug existed they would be put to death. "Sasuta listen to me very closely, you never, and I mean never heard that there was such a thing as the SS drug you hear me?" Itachi said as he looked around nervously

She knew that when her brother was this riled up over something she knew either to drop the subject or press further. She also knew that it was one of those times to let it drop and never bring it up again. "SS drug never heard of it." She said.

Itachi smiled at his little sister and looked at the time. "Mom and Dad probably want to start dinner soon, go on ahead and I will catch up to you in a minute, I just need to finish this this paper." Itachi said as he diverted his attention back to the paper lying on his desk.

Sasuta nodded and walked away now knowing that the guy she was attracted too, albeit slightly, was holding secrets with in him and they were damn big ones at that.

***** (With Ino and her family)

"So are you guys going to tell me why we moved again?" Ino asked impatiently. She had moved from town to town with her family several times in the past two years. Now that she resided in the biggest city in Fire Country. (A/N They are countries in this story deal with it).

"I know that moving from place to place has you mad honey, but we plan on staying here in Konoha for year's honey. You know why we moved the first time was to get away from the border. The second time was because it was just too frustrating at our home, even you hated the place." Inoichi tried to calm his daughter.

"I won't be mad only on one condition." Ino decided to bargain.

Inoichi gulped audibly and shook his head. "What is it that you want sweetie"

Ino smirked, "I happen to like a boy at our school, you should remember him dad, Naruto Uzumaki, that ten year old that help me out when I got lost her a few years ago, so I want you to agree that you will let me date him and you will leave us be." Ino demanded.

Inoichi tilted his head to the left side and stared at the ceiling in deep thought. He was trying to remember the time when there was a little boy that stayed by his daughter's side, and kept her company and comforted her when she got lost in Konoha. Also from what Ino told him, he stood up against an older man that was trying to take Ino away. He had never really been able to thank him properly for basically saving his daughter. When he looked up the name Uzumaki in the phone book that night, there weren't any. He ended up asking about the Uzumakis' when he went in for his business meeting the next day. What he got was a hateful glare, some speech that the full family had been wiped out but the 'demon brat' who deserved to die, but the last one was the person that ruled over all of them. That man silenced all the things except the glare that he was still getting from a woman that looked to be in her mid-twenties with pink hair. The man that silenced everyone spook up, "The Uzumakis' have been killed by a strange accident that happened about a decade ago, only one remains, the poor little boy has a very large burden that nobody will ever be able to understand, and if I hear any hurtful or derogatory toward the boy will be fired on the spot, so I make myself clear to the lot of you fools?" Inoichi was now more intrigued but knew that he was in no position to ask anything he ended up not telling his daughter that he was an orphan.

MM here, well what do you think constructive criticism only please; if you didn't like it, tell me why. If you like it, tell me. Next chapter will be a little bit of a filler/flashback to the time that Naruto saved Ino (fool didn't even know it), also it will be focused more on the conflict arising and what the SS drug entails. Review and relax people. MM says peace out people.


	3. I am Very Sorry, but the story is back

Second announcement:

Language Warning, if you don't like cussing turn back now.

…. Alright … I'm a giant ass bitch right? … I'm sorry everyone … I got frustrated and gave up way to effin fast on this story so I'm setting it right, right fuckin now. To all of you that thought this story would fail … Fuck off, stop effin reading it then if you don't like it, to those of you that I have disappointed … my biggest im sorry I can muster. This story will live on, and I don't give a rats ass if you don't want it too. I'm continuing it … the next chapter will be up soon I hope. Again I am very sorry to all of you that liked this story.


	4. Chapter 3 The Start

Konoha High: Soon to be War

Chapter 3: The Start, and new relationships

Hey everyone just wanted to say thank you for your patience and the last chapter said it would focus on Ino getting rescued well here it is. It's a little different then I had intended but, meh. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do I want to, too troublesome.

_*****Flashback_

_'Hmm what wait what happened to Dad?' Thought a blond haired girl. 'I can't see him anywhere.' She thought as she started to worry. 'What if I never find him, what if he just abandoned me here?' The blond thought as she started to run around calling for him. "Dad … Dad … DAD!" She screamed, some of the people standing near her looked at her with sympathy, but they all just continued to do whatever they were doing before. She started to have tears in her eyes just waiting to burst and slip down her face. Now if any of her friends at her home city, they would have been shocked. Ino of all people the supposed strongest girl in their class was about to cry. That's right she was on the verge of balling her eyes out. A strange man was approaching fast however, until a scream was heard the man cursed and continued on his way for the time being._

_"Get away from my Ball you filth!" A dark haired boy yelled. Naruto was looking at the ball near his feet._

_"I was just going to pick it up for you." Naruto said_

_"LIKE I NEED YOUR HELP!" The other boy screamed, as he pushed Naruto over and grabbed the ball and walked away._

_Naruto sighed and stood to his feet and dusted himself off. "You didn't need to push me asshole." Naruto mumbled to himself and continued on his way. Ino had seen the whole thing and wondered why the poor little blond boy was treated like that, it was extremely rude. So she stood up and followed him. The strange man cussed, the damn kid was ruining everything._

_"Wait up." Ino called out to Naruto. Naruto sighed again waiting for the ear full that he was probably about to receive an ear full from some other kid to stay away from them. When Ino noticed that Naruto had stopped she ran up to him. "Why did that kid do that to you and you didn't do anything in return?"_

_Naruto wasn't expecting this from the girl, but he answered none the less, "It's um normal for me to be treated like this. All my life I have had these types of things happen to me, umm are you from around here." Ino was saddened at what he had just said and wondered how he knew she wasn't from around her so she looked at him skeptically, so he elaborated, "Well everyone from around here already knows that and no one has ever had any sort of kindness in them to really help me."_

_The two children had continued walking and were in a deserted part of the park and that was when Naruto knew that there was something fishy going on because the same strange guy in the black overcoat was still following him, now people would call him paranoid but that feeling had saved him several times from dangerous situations. "My name is Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki." Ino laughed and saw a police car up ahead and remembered she was lost and her dad was nowhere to be seen. Naruto looked to where she was looking and then looked at Ino again._

_Ino then told him how she was lost and she didn't know what to do. So Naruto told her to head to the police officer in the car that was now stopped. He then told her that he would catch up to her in a minute. She continued on, Naruto had decided to sit on a nearby bench and when the man in the trench coat narrowed his eyes at Ino's retreating form, Naruto had pieced together that this guy was after Ino for some reason, but then he was picking up the pace to stop her before reaching the police officer. Naruto had to think fast and he put out his foot just as the man was passing by. Naruto's foot hooked the man's and he fell. He started to pick himself up and looked over his shoulder to see the little boy was glaring at him._

_"You little shit." Was all the man said before he looked to where Ino was she had just reached the police Officer. "Fuckin A, You goddamn brat." The man stood to his feet and grabbed Naruto's arm and threw him onto the bench and punched him once._

_"Get your hands off the boy NOW, you're under arrest." The man looked behind him and saw the sight of the same police officer with Ino behind him his gun raised and pointed at him. The wind picked up for a brief second and Naruto saw a silver metal in the man's overcoat. Naruto's eyes widened and he thought fast. He kicked and kicked hard. Right into the man's family jewels, the man crouched and stepped back, Naruto took the chance and jumped up and ran toward the police officer._

_"HE HAS A GUN!" Naruto yelled as he came up. The police officer noticed it too._

_"Put the weapon on the ground and surrender." Just then another police officer ran into the scene with a gun raised. "Slowly" they shouted. The man had and evil look in his eyes as he looked at Naruto._

_"Fuck off." Was all he said as he reached for his gun and as he pulled it out he was still being yelled at. He raised the gun from its holster, and started to bring it around to firing position._

_"BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG."_

_Four shots were fired and the man dropped dead, with three new holes lodged into his chest, a fourth bullet hole was in a tree behind the man. Naruto looked on and smiled, not at the dead body, it wasn't his first; he had seen a dead old man just three days before in an ally he looked homeless, no he was smiling because now he knew what he to do with his life, and he just had to protect people._

_*****End of Flashback_

Naruto didn't know why he had that dream as he woke up, but then he had placed it; the blond in his dream was the girl that he showed around the other day. 'What was her name again, she was cute. Ino, that's it.' Naruto smiled as he sat up in his bed. He groggily walked to the bathroom, as the morning dragged on; Naruto and Gaara were on their way to school today was Thursday so only a few days left until the weekend. Naruto and Gaara had a feeling that something major was going to happen however they wanted to just relax at least one weekend before it happened.

As they pulled into school Kakashi pulled up in his jeep beside them. "How are you two doing?" Kakashi asked with an eye smile. Gaara nodded his way and Naruto smiled.

"Well we are doing well, but umm, we have this bad feeling." Kakashi looked at him with a questioning look before he sighed.

"Well that makes it the three of us, I honestly hope not though." Kakashi stated as they all started toward the school when a Cadillac CTS pulled up. Ino got out and waved at the man driving, he seemed to be her father or uncle one of the two. When she looked up she saw the three headed to the school. She smiled and waited for them to come up to go into school together. It was silent as they strode toward the building. When they entered class Kiba waved toward Naruto.

Naruto sat down next to Kiba, and told him to be ready for anything and to have his military gear to be waiting by the door. Kiba had just nodded, seeing as Naruto was his superior, he decided that he had to listen to him. As class rolled on Naruto's feeling just kept growing. He frowned all throughout class, and many people were wondering how on earth he, the one that everyone knew would help out no matter what and always did it with a smile. When class let out Naruto was headed to his next class. Sasuta had caught up to him and smiled.

Naruto honestly did know what to do, as he smiled back. See ever since Sasuta had come and the feeling he had for her was strong, he would have to get to know her more, but he knew he had a crush on the girl, however he had a problem, that problem being Ino, he liked her two, but how was he supposed to choose.

He was surprised however when Ino ran up to them and smiled at Sasuta and shock her hand and then they both took his arms and started to lead him to the next class. Hana had seen this and growled. Naruto was meant to be hers damn it. Her eyes widened, 'O shit, I L-L-Love Naruto." Hana thought as Sakura approached her with a slight frown.

"You know Hana you better nag him fast, before he is taken." Sakura said looking very serious.

Hana just frowned, "How long have you know that I have liked him, I mean I just figured it out now." She asked. Sakura just shrugged.

"Not really sure when I figured out you liked him, then again what's not to like about him? He is almost the perfect boyfriend, I mean just look at how well he handled the Hinata situation he was in. Besides the way you are always there for him and the way that you look at him." Sakura answered, we better get to class."

The rest of the classes flew by, but Naruto had a few things happen to him, his gut feeling was burning with so much vigor now, Ino and Sasuta were flirting with him a lot, he however just flirted back and hoped his intuition was wrong, however what really surprised him was the fact that Hana was actually flirting with him, not just the teasing flirt they did once in a while but actual full on flirting. At one point all three girls had walked off but when they came back it was like they were working as a team.

Then the intercom came to life, however as soon as it did, Naruto's gut feeling hit an all-time high and then it just disappeared, Naruto didn't like that at all, but what really scared him was what was said over the intercom, it was Tsunade, and she sounded sad when she said, "Will all the students that are here on Military Scholarships please report to the Theatre at once."

Naruto looked at Kiba and Gaara as he stood and waved for them to follow him. The face Naruto had went from his playful flirting he was just doing with the three girls to a cold and sorrowful face. Only a few other students walked behind him. Gaara and Kiba were by his side in a matter of a few moments.

As they entered the theatre all the lights were on and Kakashi and Asuma were standing on the stage with a screen set up in between the two. Asuma spoke up, "Several moments ago we were attacked, war has been declared and we are being summoned to the fight."

Kakashi went next, "They attacked several places on the front, in those places that were attacked, a middle school and a Hospital were attacked, and the middle school is being used as a headquarters and is being held by a large group, so no normal force will be going in. Naruto, our men will be equipped and sent out tonight, we will be working on contacting the others and report to the barracks. We will be the first ones in, Asuma and the rest of the battalion will follow up after we cleared it, apparently all the children have escaped but some teachers are being held captive, the hospital is another whole situation that we will go over after the School has been dealt with."

Asuma sighed, "School has been canceled when we are dismissed, so go and say goodbye to your friends and then get ready, because after this conflict we will be headed to a command center near the front ad from there we will be sent out at different times to do what we need to do, to win this war." All the Oh-Rah and saluted as the stepped out of the room leaving two, Kakashi and Naruto who immediately whipped out their phones and started calling out to the rest of the squad.

***** Outside with Kiba and Gaara

"Kiba, What the hell is going on!?" Called Hana as she and the rest of the school had just been dismissed for the rest of the week.

"Apparently we were attacked and we are at war, we are being deployed." Kiba said solemnly. Gaara approached.

"Gaara? Where is Naruto?" Hana asked as Ino and Sasuta joined them, Sakura not far behind.

Gaara spoke up, "Naruto is briefing the others in our squad with Kakashi, now if you excuse me I need to go get the gear out and ready for inspection, Kiba when you are done I will need you to come to the barracks as soon as you can I would appreciate the help, besides I need to give you a quick run through of the strategy that we will be using." When he finished he was already walking away and headed toward his bike.

***** Back with Kakashi and Naruto

Kakashi just pressed a key on his computer and stood beside Naruto. On the Screen a man popped up, he was in a suit and looked terribly displeased. Both Kakashi and Naruto saluted and started.

"We have a major problem on our hands gentleman, our great Nation being attacked, those fools, do they not think that we would retaliate. Gentleman, do what needs to be done, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR! Make them an example, completely annihilate them, and leave absolutely no prisoners."

Kakashi and Naruto stood firm in front of the General, "Sir, Yes Sir." The two answered.

"Good, we will become victorious, through your efforts." With that said the link was cut the General disappeared from the screen.

"Naruto, I understand what the General said, and that we kill all that stand in our way, but do not underestimate these men, they are strong in their own right." Kakashi stated in a worried tone.

"No worries Sir, all enemies will be dealt with caution, but they will all suffer the same fate for attacking out homeland." With that said Naruto Saluted Naruto and walked out of the room.

"NARUTO!" Was called through the hallway, Naruto turned just in time to be hug slammed into by Hana, Ino, Sasuta, and Sakura. Hana and Sasuta were crying and the other two weren't too far off. Sakura looked back behind her, her mother just ran up to the group and hugged her daughter and kissed Naruto on the cheek and told him to be safe as Sakura squeezed him for a good-bye.

The other three stood there in front of him but Hana could hold it anymore, She came up in front of Naruto and kissed him twice the first a small peck and then she said I love you, and then a small make-out session. Ino moved Hana out of the way as soon as the second kiss ended, "Listen Naruto all three of us love you, and we will make it work out ok, so long as you love us equally." With that Hana ran up to him again and kissed him and hugged him before she had to let go. Naruto had a bright smile.

"I'll try my best my love's please be safe here. With that Naruto was running for the door as he had to get going.

As soon as Naruto made it outside frantic parents were everywhere and quickly picking up there kids and running to cars and driving out to where ever they thought was a safe place. Some other parents were calmer about the whole situation, like the Nara's, however none of that mattered to Naruto as he jumped on his Motorcycle and he gunned it passed cars that were stopped. He speedily drove all the way to the Barracks.

As Naruto jumped off his bike he threw his helmet on the ground next to it and ran into the building as a few other people were doing the same. As Naruto got inside he ran over to where Gaara was and he followed him into another room where Kiba was and Naruto immediately looked over the four suits. "They are all good to go. Kiba please go to your designated locker and get your stuff, and tell Ami and Lee to get in here." Kiba Nodded and headed into the other room. Gaara nodded to him and start putting on his gear, as did Naruto Ami and Lee then entered the room. Ami and Lee both looked confused.

Ami stated her confusion however, "Um Sir, what are we doing in here? Should we not be getting ready?"

"That's why you're here; I have assigned you two to these two suits, based on your capabilities. These two suits will protect you from most gun fire, so don't worry about it, we will be going in before any of the other soldiers." Naruto stated and when he finished Lee and Ami got ready.

Naruto had on all his gear beside his helmet as he walked out with Gaara, Lee and Ami right behind the two. Naruto walked over to Kakashi and nodded to him, Naruto then yelled out over everyone's voice, "EASY COMPANY FORM UP" They had all already been briefed and all of them saluted, "MOVE OUT" with that said everyone ran out of the building into the back of truck and as Naruto jumped up and in he looked at the men and women with him.

"Where are we headed sir?" A Man asked him.

Naruto replied, "Well besides to Hell's Gates, to the helicopters bud, they are just a couple miles away."

***** Chapter Finish

So I'm back, yup and this will be different then I first had intended, however this story will still kick some major ass, I hope. Please review, anything stupid will be ignored, critics welcome; just have a point, thank you. MM says till next time peace.


	5. Chapter 4: Hell's Gate

Konoha High: Soon to be War

Chapter 4: Hell's Gates

A/N: I would like to thank everyone for their support and would like to say I am sorry for the wait.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do I want to, too troublesome.

***** Story Start

As the trucks were on their way, Naruto couldn't help but look out the flap on the rear of the truck, there were so many frantic people, as he looked up fighter jets and bombers looked to be flying toward the border, looking up toward the highway, he saw hundreds upon hundreds of trucks all probably loaded to the brim with men, weapons, ammo, and things like that, but that wasn't all. Tanks and self-guided artillery were on flat beds Humvees, and APC's driving right along with them, same for the fuel trucks and other such vehicles. Naruto sighed; this war was going to drag on.

Naruto then looked over the men that they had today and wondered how many wouldn't be able to come home. How young were some of these guys, not that he was old himself but still. War, something that every little boy had played and pretended to be a soldier, well that was one thing and Naruto doubted that any of those kids would be as happy headed to the real deal.

The man next to him looked scared, well hell, they all were, and Naruto knew it, but what was he; a mere man, supposed to do, he was just as frightened. Death was a scary thing that he would be dealing with, and killing wasn't really something everyone looks forward too, but he had his orders and he was to show no mercy. It wouldn't be long now; Naruto thought as they were driving passed many military grade fences and the like. When the truck came to a halt Naruto jumped out and ran up to the second truck in line and dropped the hatch and with the help of Kiba when he ran over, they started unloading crates and boxes, a few other men ran over and started to pry open the boxes and continued to move on to other boxes. Everyone was grabbing their weapons when Naruto was approached by one of the men.

"The crate over there I believe has your equipment sir." The man called, then led Naruto over to the box and showed him what he meant. Side by side were two M249 PARA machine guns and next to them were two M240B.

Naruto picked up one of the PARA's and loaded it, and turned the safety on, he motioned for Gaara, and the others to grab their weapons, as the three others grabbed their gear.

"Easy Company, Attention!" Gaara called out.

Everyone that was in Easy Company formed up.

Gaara slid in front of them and also stood at attention, Naruto walked in front of them without his helmet which was under his arm. "Listen up everyone, now that we are at war and one that we have prepared for I just need to say a few short words ... Be careful, listen to your gut, and watch each other's backs. This is not a game … Now let's go kick some ass."

"OO RAAA!" They yelled out, and started heading for the Blackhawks. As they all climbed aboard their designated Blackhawks, one pilot ran over to Naruto and Gaara.

"Sir I will be your personal pilot from here on out, my Blackhawk has been especially prepared for a shit-storm so we will be landing first and unloading you guys." Naruto nodded his thanks and started toward the Helicopter. "However Sir we have a small problem we have a little bit of an overload on extra equipment, in other words we need someone to volunteer to go on a different heli."

In the end Naruto had volunteered to ride on another helicopter and now they were all headed out. Naruto had fallen asleep on the ride to the school.

Naruto was awakened by screaming and loud beeping going off in the helicopter, "RPGG!" The co-pilot screamed as the device slammed into the rear of the helicopter, more noises. Then the helicopter whirled around a twice before righting itself, during all of this Naruto saw that only one other helicopter had landed and it was unloading Gaara and the others, the other helicopters were behind his and not taking as much fire. The helicopter then stopped all momentum and plummeted to the ground. Not even two seconds had even passed, they smashed into the ground.

Gaara had watched the tail of smoke coming out of an RPG and watched it fly towards Naruto's Helicopter. He then watched in fright as the Helicopter twirled and the fall out of the sky. The crash was not a pretty sight as the wreckage burst into flames from the blown fuel lines which ignited and roared into an inferno. It was a fire ball for sure and there was nothing that he could do. He and the other two juggernauts returned fire as they started walking towards the school building; it was a medium sized two story building that had some windows blown out here and there. The building itself was surrounded by fields besides to the North which was closer to the forest, however it was also fenced in so kids didn't wander away.

Gaara was returning fire when he noticed tracer rounds start to fly from the wreckage of the crashed Helicopter that only meant Naruto was alive and probably pissed off now.

Naruto had just witnessed the first casualties of the war, the two pilots of his helicopter we obviously deceased, but he could mourn for them after the job was done. He started off by climbing from the wreckage, even though it was on fire. The heat alone was bothering the crap out of Naruto and the fall from the sky hadn't felt all that great. However his training kicked in and told him to resist the urge to shout from the pain he was feeling. He grunted as he threw the door open and climbed out, and was happy that the strap to his gun hadn't melted and started returning fire knowing full well that the other Helicopters were going to hang back until some of the ground fire was taken care of.

It must have been one frightening sight for the enemy forces as they had all started yelling and pointing in his direction, the gun fire had also decreased, but as he escaped the inferno and started to shoot his own gun they returned fire immediately especially at him.

As Naruto had joined up with Gaara and the other two juggs, they continued forward Gaara and Lee would head through the Cafeteria, as Naruto and Ami would make their way through the classrooms one by one. Naruto and Ami were interchanging who was on point, it was several rooms later when it was Naruto's turn to enter first he heard a few hushed whispers before he entered the room. When Naruto kicked the door in a very bright flash blinded him temporarily then he felt a force press into his chest and it was pushing him back, until he crashed into the wall opposite of the door he kicked in. It was then that he heard gunfire, it didn't last long, and when it finished over his radio Ami's voice cracked over the mic.

"Sir, are you, ok?"

"Mmmm, I'm good." Naruto responded as he started to get his vision back. He moved a little and felt a small weight land in his lap, he looked down to see and RPG-7 rocket, he squinted and then looked up, he put the pieces together and realized he was just shoot point blank with a rocket launcher.

A new voice kicked over the mic, "Sir we have found the hatch to the roof; should we proceed and eliminate the enemy forces on the roof?" It was Lee.

"No hold position and wait for us, you are still in the cafeteria correct?" Naruto responded.

"Yes Sir, the enemy that was previously in the gym is swarming our position."

"Ami we are double timing it to the cafeteria and we are going up to the roof." Naruto called out to the one that he was with. As they ran the gunfire that was coming from the cafeteria was intense. When entering the room it could be seen that there was one primary door being used to enter the room a side door to the gym. Naruto also noticed that there was a small what looked like a closet door next to Gaara and Lee.

As Naruto made his way over to the two Ami was right behind him and firing away. When he arrived he looked for Gaara for confirmation as he pointed toward the door. Naruto opened the door and proceeded up the stairs to find another door. Naruto kicked the door in and threw a flash bang which rolled next to the combatants the detonation had the desired effect as Naruto swung his gun around and started to fire.

Down below Gaara, Ami and Lee were all covering the door and taking out any enemies that dared charge the room from now both doors. However in a split second Gaara and Ami were both reloading their respective weapons when a soldier came through the same door Naruto and Ami just had and he was aiming an RPG. Lee got the first shot off, before he himself ran out of ammunition, the bullet however hit the man in the shoulder, which through off his aim, the explosive round flew at them but high. The following explosion rendered a huge hole in the ceiling and pieces were still coming down.

Back up above after Naruto had just cleared out all the Iwa soldiers he was making his way back toward the stairs when he started to shake and then had the floor start to collapse under him, he started to run but he was too slow in the suit to out run the crumbling effect, and he fell straight down with the pile of rubble as Naruto landed he felt dizzy but had noticed that a grenade had rolled out of his belt and stopped in the door way to the gym. Still lying in the rubble Naruto pulled his secondary weapon his silenced M11-A1 SIG pistol, and he shot.

The bullet hit low; Naruto again took aim and fired this time the explosion blow the door well to pieces which then crumbled down upon itself.

However now Naruto was in a pickle, his suit had taken so much damage from the fall the metal plates were stuck together near in the knees.

'Well this sucks first day with this new gear and I've already broke it.' "Anyone wanna help me out of this shit."

Ami and Gaara were beside him in a second; Lee was returning fire standing nearby. He was grabbed by some of his straps and was being pulled backwards as Lee stepped closer; Naruto was also returning fire with his side arm.

All in all it took a few moments but Naruto was free of his leg straps and they were working on his helmet and shoulder straps and guards. However one of the straps was broken closed, Gaara raised his own side arm his Glock 19, and fired the clasp broke to pieces but Ami stared in complete shock that he just shot his own team member. They continued until he was finally free of his broken suit.

Naruto grabbed Gaara's side arm and stood up and dual wielded as moved toward the only door that was still open, both Lee and Ami were stunned as he charged the enemy and brutally shot them at close range as he paid no mind to getting shot at. He waved them forward and the others just charged forward as fast as they could.

***** Outside the school

The rest of the Helicopters were landing after witnessing the roof collapse under one of their own. All the men were scrambling toward the school. The door was already broken in and the reception area looked like a mess as bullet holes caked into the walls and the nearby furniture, Kakashi called into his mic to everyone present. "Green HUD tags are friendlies, Green on Green will not be tolerated, enemies will show a Blue HUD Identification, All unknowns will be a Yellow and they will be dealt with accordingly, you understand Naruto and Gaara."

"Roger that Kaka-sensei." Naruto's voice sounded, "However, my suit is toast and I'm not flying my HUD Green beacons are needed. Turning mine on, over and out."

"Kakashi sir, most rooms are cleared we are moving forward to the gym, unsure how secure this building is at the current moment, no roof over the cafeteria, and I'm pretty sure there is other infrastructure damage as well, the enemy has been fight ferociously with everything that they can, do not expect this to be a cake walk, Gaara out."

Kakashi sighed "Bravo and Delta follow me; Alpha and Charlie secure a perimeter, Kiba you're on point. Move out. As the groups spread out and readied themselves they pushed themselves through room after room looking for any signs of life.

***** With Naruto

Naruto and the rest of the group made it to the gym, however instead of being shot at like they thought they were going to be the came up to the now smaller group of men. They apparently all wanted to surrender. "Well what's up with this shit, for fucks sake."

"Sir what should we do?" Ami asked not quite sure.

Gaara looked over at Naruto also awaiting an answer Lee stood near the door in case of a sneak attack. "We have no room for them, and a direct order from our leader, we are to show no mercy as consequences of openly declaring war against us, switch 'em off."

"Sir this seems unethical." Ami was going to argue.

"This is war Ethics and proper etiquette were blown to shit as soon as these morons stepped onto our soil." Gaara responded, "Remember chain of command, I really don't want to restrain you for treason, so keep that in mind when a superior gives you an order next time and you think that it may be wrong, with due cause, but these scum don't deserve your sympathy."

"If we are done I said we switch them off and now, it's not like I really want to blow the brains to kingdom come." With that said they three opened fire and killed all the men that were standing in front of them. "Ami take your helmet off." She complied "don't think too much about it." No sooner did those words leave his mouth then she threw up all over the floor in front of her.

Unbeknownst by the small group one man had hid himself away and took that time to jump out and fire at Naruto. When Naruto didn't fall to the ground like he thought he would and then stare blankly at him he continued to fire at Naruto. It was Ami that responded first and raised her own SIG M11-A1 and shot the man.

"Sir, how are you still alive?" Ami managed to muffle out.

Naruto looked at her confused, surely she had been briefed upon her team members or at least her superiors, that fact she didn't know anything about him undergoing the SS testing was insane to him. As Naruto was going to comment on said question and how it revealed that his team had not all had been brought up to speed, the group was interrupted as the rest of the squadron entered the room.

Kakashi stepped forward, it seems enemy presence has been destroyed. Casualty report, besides the two pilots, run twisted his ankle; he will be set to the nearest med-cross station and will be provided for, he then will go on to becoming security there, however now we are down a communications runner.

"Sir over the radio it was said that the team that headed for the hospital are taking a beating she we go hot pursuit and help out."

Kakashi looked around for a second, "Gaara, Naruto you'll be heading there choose your team of five and clear it out Ami and Lee we need you here in case the enemy tries a counter attack."

MM here saying cliffy and till next time peace out.


	6. Quick Heads Up

Announcement

By MM

All Stories

OK Sorry everyone, there happens to be a few major set backs, All of my stories will be updated when I can, but you will need to be patient with me, My computer broke about three weeks ago and the reason I have not got a new one, well my car broke down also, then the truck that my dad is letting me borrow, and Thank you dad, has problems also, like a leaking tire, and there is a leak with the engine coolant. However the biggest thing for me is that I am moving, and not a small town to the next town, I'm talking across the entire country of the United States, and not by plane. So until I get my hands on a cheap, reliable and has a CD rom Laptop MM is saying Peace Out and until next time, keep it real, and show your caring fathers that you love them, go spend some time with dear old dad, or give him a call.


End file.
